Explorin' the Mind
by Emily E
Summary: One bored Saturday morning, the emotions all decide to sit down and watch "Dora the Explorer". Both hilarity and chaos ensue.


**This was just an idea I came up with that I thought would be hilarious. Inside Out rocks! And Dora still blows.**

 **Edit: O_o Wow, this is the most favorites and review I've gotten in less than six hours. I really appreciate it. I saw the movie last weekend and loved it! The characters were all awesome and hilarious (especially Anger and Disgust). I thought them reacting to something would be a hilarious idea for a story (knowing that Anger would have a field day). Glad a lot of people enjoy the story and keep up the awesome :D**

 **Inside Out belongs to Pixar and Disney.**

 **Dora belongs to Nickelodeon and Viacom.**

* * *

One random Saturday morning, the emotions were all sitting around in the Head-Quarters bored (don't worry, this is not going to end up like my Toy Story fanfiction).

"This SUCKS!" Anger growled. "I hate Saturday mornings! There's barely anything to do around here!"

"I know!" Joy's face lighted up. "Maybe we should go outside! Those kids playing out there in the streets look pretty nice."

"It's too hot," complained Sadness. "I'd rather us not get all sweaty."

"Uh, I'm with Sadness," Disgust retorted as she was filing her nails. "Sweating sounds gross. And those kids most likely don't want anything to do with us."

"And I don't think playing on the streets sounds very safe," Fear nervously stuttered as he was straightening his bowtie.

"Oh, come on, you guys! Where's your spirit?" Joy was let down by the fact that the emotions rather spend all weekend doing nothing instead of actually doing something productive. Luckily, Joy suddenly hatched the perfect plan. She ran to the other side of the room, grabbed a lightbulb, ran back to the controls, and plug the lightbulb in. "I've got an idea! Let's see what's on TV!"

"Wonderful!" Anger agreed.

"Better than nothing," Disgust acknowledged.

"Sound great!" Fear also agreed.

"Okay...whatever you say..." Sadness followed along.

"Let's watch Breaking Bad!"

"Um, Anger, I'm not really sure if that's show's appropriate for Riley to watch," Fear reluctantly informed.

 _"She's twelve years old! We can do whatever we want!"_

"Stop, fighting!" demanded Joy as she hastily attempted to break up the two. "And let's all agree on one thing first."

"Maybe we should let Joy choose the show this time," suggested Sadness.

"Great idea!" admitted Joy happily. "I'll choose the show!" she began working the controls.

"You kidding?!" Anger furiously rejected. "Joy always chooses the worst shows!

"Let's see what's on Nickelodeon. Oh, look! Dora the Explorer's on! Remember how we used to watch that show when Riley was around three?"

"Yeah, and it was terrible!" mentioned Anger.

"But you gotta admit, it was very educational and appropriate for children." Anger furiously grabbed Fear by the throat and slammed him against the controls.

"I am so not watching a baby show," denied Disgust as she grimaced.

"Come on, guys," Joy cheered her teammates on as she tried to up their spirits. "Don't knock it 'til you try it!"

Everyone in the room groaned apathetically as Joy tuned into the Nickelodeon channel.

Sadness sighed. "I hope at least someone dies in this show."

The commercials eventually concluded and the show began.

"Oh, goody," Anger sneered. "It started. When this cartoon is over, my brain is going to start hating me."

The Latin-styled theme song began to play. "Dora!" "Boots!"

"Few seconds in and I'm already regretting deciding to stay here," reviled Disgust.

"D-D-D-D-D-Dora! D-D-D-D-D-Dora!"

"Uh, yeah. I think we heard you the FIRST TIME!" Anger berated

"Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer!"

"As if we don't already know the name of this show! Also, this song is terrible!"

"I think it's catchy!" Joy happily crooned.

"You are seriously actually liking this?" censured Disgust.

"It's anything BUT catchy!" Anger retorted. "It's HORRIBLE!"

"I think it's sad that they look like they're having so much fun," Sadness wept. "But here I'm sitting not having fun at all..."

"You can lead the wa-ay! Hey, hey!"

"Yeah, I probably can, but I'm not gonna do it because I already hate every single character in this show," Anger remarked.

"That looks pretty unsafe how they're jumping over those rivers," Fear pointed out.

"I hope one of them falls into a river and gets eaten by a crocodile," Anger chuckled. "That would be hilarious!"

"That would be sad," Sadness quietly said.

Joy developed a shocked expression on her face at what Anger had said. "That's horrible!"

"Oh, please," scoffed Anger. "You gotta admit it would be kinda funny."

"Dora the Explorer!" Finally the theme song ends.

"We heard you the first time, you morons!" Anger scorned.

Finally, the TV screen cuts to Dora and Boots standing in the middle of a trail with their usual smiling grins. "Hi! I'm Dora! And this is Boots!"

"Gee, I wonder how Boots got his name," snided Disgust.

"Today is my friend Tico's birthday party and we have invitations! And I need your help to know where the party is! Will you help me find out where the party is?"

"A party?" Joy's eyes lit up. "That sounds like fun! I love parties!"

"As long as there's cake and ice cream there," said Anger. "Otherwise, I'm not going."

"Great! Now show me where Tico's house is! Where is Tico's house?"

"Are these two stupid," stated Disgust. "It's right behind them."

"IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" yelled Anger. "ARE YOU BLIND?!"

"Oh, there it is! Great work, you guys!"

"Fan-tasting," Anger derided as he slumped down on his chair.

"Oh, no!" Dora's expression faded from her usual happy-go-lucky grin into a mildly upset expression. "It looks like we're lost."

"They seem more disappointed that they're lost than actually scared," Disgust pointed out.

"Lost?!" Fear gulped.

Anger burst out laughing. "Idiots should've used the bus! Or a GPS! Serves them right!"

"Her parents are going to be worried about her," Fear shuddered.

"They should be," retorted Disgust. "What kind of parent allows their seven-year-old daughter to go out on dangerous adventures by herself with only a wild animal accompanying her? Dumb ones, obviously."

"I know!" recommended Boots. "Let's call the map! Say map!"

"Hooray! The map!" Joy cheered. "That will help them!"

"At least they're smart enough to bring a map, I guess," said Fear.

Anger groaned. "Oh, jeeze. This scene's going to hurt, isn't it?"

The map song began playing as Map started to dance around.

"If there's a place you gotta go, I'm the one you need to know! What's my name?!"

"The Map!" cheered the Fiesta Trio as they popped out of nowhere.

"Say it again!"

"The Map!"

"More annoying songs!" Anger muttered. "Just great!"

"Well, if there one thing we learned from watching this, it's that we won't be buying the soundtrack to this show anytime soon," said Disgust.

"If there's a place you gotta get, I'm the one you need to pick! I'm the Map!

"I hate this song! Hate this song!" Anger lividly sang along.

"I'm the Map! I'm the Map! I'm the Map! I'm the Map!"

"He's the Map! He's the Map!" chanted the singing critters.

"I'm the MAP!" the Map exclaimed.

"Finally!"

"Glad it's finally over," Disgust groaned. "That was even worse than the theme song."

"Dora needs help to get to Tico's birthday party! Will you help her?"

"NO!" yelled Anger.

"I will!" Joy excitedly raised up her arm.

"Great!" said the fervant Map.

"I hope you're happy, Joy!" said Anger. "You're encouraging him!"

"To get to Tico's birthday party, you need to go throoooooough the forest, go oooooover the mountain, go acrooooosss the river, and finally we'll be at Tico's birthday party!"

"I take back what I said about this being educational," said Fear. "I don't approve of how condescending this show is to its audience."

"Welcome to the club," Anger muttered.

"Forest, Mountain, River, Party!" Map happily repeated. "Forest, Mountain, River, Party!"

"We heard you the first time!" Anger grumbled.

"Forest, Mountain, River, Party!" Map chanted again.

"Say it one more time and I swear!"

"Forest, Mountain, River, Party!" chanted the singing critters.

"He found a loophole," Anger told his teammates. "Isn't that incredible?"

Dora began to appear on the screen. "Let's go over! Forest, Mountain, River, Party!"

"I'm not kidding. I am THIS close to beating every single character in this show to a pulp!"

"I don't think you can beat up cartoon characters," Sadness droned.

"I DON'T CARE!" screamed Anger as heat waves began to form on his head. "I HATE THESE CHARACTERS! I HATE THESE SONGS! I HATE YOU, JOY, FOR CHOOSING THIS SHOW!"

"Come on, _vamos!_ Everybody let's go!" chanted Dora and Boots as they trotted down the trail.

"ARRRRRRRRRRG!" Anger roared as fire erupted from his head. "THAT'S IT!" He got out of his chair and kicked it across the room. "I'M OUT!" he stomped out of the room.

"And then there were four," muttered Disgust as she rolled her eyes.

"Where are we going?!" Joy clapped her hands three times. "Tico's party!"

"If you sing that song, Joy..." Disgust warned. "I swear, I'm gonna-"

"GAH! Look out!" Fear pointed to the screen. "Branch!"

Disgust glared at Fear. "Please tell me you're not interacting with them."

"Sorry!" apologized Fear. "I get really nervous when people aren't carefu-GAH, THEY'RE ABOUT TO TRIP OVER THAT STICK! Oh." Fear chuckled sheepishly. "They jumped over it. That's good."

"Ugh..." Disgust groaned as she rolled her eyes again. "You've got to be kidding me."

"They look like they're having so much fun," moaned Sadness again.

Finally, Dora and Boots reached the forest.

"Oh, good! Their first stop!" said Joy.

"That forest looks pretty dark. You think it's safe?" uttered Fear. "I mean, they might get lost even more! Or attacked by bears!"

"I doubt there are any bears in Mexico," Disgust responded

"But there are snakes," Sadness mentioned.

"Not helping me, Sadness!" Fear instantly countered.

Eventually Anger returned to the controls. "Okay, so I had some coffee and cooled down a bit. What's new?" He noticed that they were still watching Dora and became mad again. "We're still watching this crap?!"

"Shhh!" Joy shushed him. "This is the best part!"

Anger growled again. "When this is finally over, I better be able to watch Breaking Bad."

Dora and Boots eventually ran into Swiper. "Oh, no! It's Swiper! And he wants to steal our invitations to Tico's birthday party!"

"There's a villain in this?" Anger eagerly asked. "Good! Now I can root for him!"

"We have to stop Swiper from stealing our invitations to Tico's birthday party! Say, 'Swiper, no Swiping!"

"Like that's gonna help," Disgust coldly commented.

"To be fair, it usually does," Fear replied.

Dora and Boots began to chant. "Swiper, no Swiping! Swiper, no Swiping! Swiper, no-" Swiper snatched their invitations and tossed them into the forest.

"You're too late!" Swiper cackled.

"Oh, no!" Joy worriedly exclaimed.

Anger guffawed mockingly again. "He stole their invitations and threw them into the woods! Oh, man, is that funny! I love that guy!"

"Where are the invitations?" Dora asked as she turned to the viewers.

"I see it!" Joy smiled as she pointed. "It's in the bush on their right!"

"Too bad they don't realize that because of how empty their _skulls are_ ," emphasized Disgust.

"Oh, there it is!" shouted Dora as she turned towards the bush containing the invitations.

"This. Is. Torture."

"I don't like this, Joy." Sadness told her. "Can we watch something else? That Steven Universe show on Cartoon Network looks pretty good."

"But, guys! It's only been a few minutes! What if the show gets better?"

"IT'S A SHOW FOR PRESCHOOLERS AND THEY REPEAT THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" Anger yelled at her. "How could it POSSIBLY get any better?!"

"You'll never know! Surprises can happen!"

"Good surprises or bad surprises?" Disgust snarked.

Eventually Boots and Dora reached the mountain.

"How will we ever get over this mountain?"

"I hate to say this," began Fear. "But I agree with them. They don't have the proper equipment or anything."

"How about try going around it?!" shouted Anger. "Maybe THAT'S an option?! The mountain's literally twenty feet wide!"

"Let's call Backpack!"

"Oh, great. ANOTHER talking inanimate object?"

"Backpack, Backpack!" the Backpack started singing. "I'm a Backpack loaded up with things and knickknacks, too!"

"And it ALSO sings! Can this get any WORSE?!"

"Anything that you might need, I got inside for you! Backpack, Backpack! Yeah!"

"On the bright side," informed Disgust. "That song was only ten seconds long."

"That still doesn't make it any less grating!"

"Dora needs some clothes to wear on the mountain! Will you help me find them?"

"Yeah, she should definitely wear the swimsuit," Anger acidly quiped. "I'm sure Dora would LOVE to go sunbathing IN A FREAKING SNOWSTORM!"

"I'll choose it for you!" Joy immediately accepted with enthusiasm. "The snowboots, the jacket, the mittens, and the snow hat!"

"Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum! _Delicioso_!" said the purple talking Backpack.

"Is that backpack supposed to be a boy or a girl?" Disgust queried, confused.

"Don't know, don't care," Anger grumbled.

"But where are the grappling hooks?!" Fear frantically stammered. "Food and water?! The first aid kit?! What happens if one of their legs get caught in a large rock and they'll have to cut it off to break free?!"

Anger sadistically smirked as soon as Fear mentioned that last part.

"Anger!" Joy snapped.

"What?! Oh, give me a break! I hate these two with a burning passion!"

"To help us climb the mountain, say the Spanish word for climb, ' _escalar_ '! Come on, say it with us!"

"Oh, great," Anger sneered again. "So now we're being educated. _ON A SATURDAY!_ "

"Escalar! Escalar! Escalar! Escalar! Escalar! Escalar! Escalar! Escalar! Escalar!"

"Shut up! shut up! shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Anger irately repeated. "SEE?! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT IF I REPEAT _THAT_ TEN MILLION TIMES?!"

Fear began to butt in. "Anger, I don't think getting mad over a cartoon made for three-year-olds is going to solve anythi-" Anger punches Fear in the face, causing Fear to be knocked out. "How much longer until this garbage ends?!"

"We're only halfway through!" Joy blissfully interjected.

"Spectacular!" Anger spat out in a sardonic tone.

"Hooray! We made it over the mountain!" cheered Dora as the Fiesta Trio scampered past them playing a fanfare tune on their instruments.

"Yay!" exclaimed Joy with glee. "They made it!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Anger. "I'm sure their parents will be very proud."

Dora and Boots eventually reached the river where they saw their friend Benny the Bull next to a sailboat. The sail of the boat had a bunch of tears in it.

Disgust scowled. "There's MORE characters in this?"

"Oh no," said Dora worriedly. "What happened?"

"My sail is ripped and I can't get across this river!" cried Benny.

"I just noticed..." Anger started. "That cow character is blue, and Sadness is blue. And this entire show is one big heap of sadness! It now makes perfect sense!"

"Don't worry!" Dora assured. "We'll help you get across! With sticky tape!"

"Couldn't they just say tape and it would mean the same thing?" asked Fear.

"Redundancy must be the next best thing," Disgust stated snarkily.

"Help me count along as we fix the holes in the sail!" said Dora happily. "One! Two! Three! Four!"

"Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" Joy counted along.

"This is torment! I hate my life! When will this end?! I have a headache from watching this!" scolded Anger as he followed along to the counting.

"Nine! Ten! Eleven! Twelve! Yaaay!" cheered Dora. "We fixed all the holes in Benny's sail! Now we can get across the river!"

"Thank you," sighed Disgust with relief. "That's the last stop."

"FINALLY," grunted Anger. "No more obnoxious songs!"

"Um, Anger?" Fear quivered as tried to alert him.

" _What?"_ Anger sternly gazed at Fear. "Are you meaning to tell me that there is another _song_?!"

"Um...no! There isn't!" Fear lied. He chuckled nervously. "You don't have to worry about any songs! There aren't any more!"

"Good!" said Anger. "You better be telling the truth!

"Don't worry, I am!" Fear chuckled again. He swallowed apprehensively afterwards.

At last Dora and Boots reached Tico's birthday party and they appear to be having a blast.

"Hooray, it's finally over!" triumphed Anger.

"Thank you," mumbled Disgust.

"Woo!' applauded Joy. "That was fun!"

Anger glared crossly at Joy.

"What?" Joy asked, shrugging her shoulder. "Oh, don't be such a grouch! I least now that we've bonded, we feel closer than ever before!" she hugged her workmates. "Almost like brothers and sisters!"

"Whatever you say, 'my loving sister'," Anger sarcastically smarted off. "At least now that we're finally done with this stupid program, I can finally have some pea-"

"Now it's time to sing the 'We Did It' song!" happily chanted Dora. "Sing!"

Anger immediately began to stare into space with a blank expression on his face. Joy, Disgust, and Sadness took one large step back.

"Oh, dear," Fear began to tremble as sweat formed on his face. He knew he had screwed up. He took out a paper bag and began hyperventilating in it.

"We did! We did! We did! Hooray!" Dora and Boots sang. " _Lo hicimos_! We did it!" They danced around as they music continued.

Anger started to growl furiously as heat waves formed on his head. Joy, Sadness, and Disgust slowly backed away to the other side of the room. Fear hyperventilated into his bag even faster.

"Fear..." Anger gritted his teeth.

Fear loudly gulped, still holding the bag up to his mouth. "Yes?" An obvious crack in his voice can be heard.

"You said there would be no more songs..."

"Yes!" He squeaked timidly as Anger's frustration seemingly grew more intense. Finally, Anger exploded into rage as more fire erupted from the top of his head.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Startled, Fear yelped and jumped back. He screamed as he tried to get away from Anger. Anger bolted after him and chased him around the room, irate as ever. "COME HERE YOU LYING LITTLE-!"

"Please don't hurt me!" cried Fear. "I'm sorry!"

"I'm gonna bury you alive, you fibbing twerp! Then I'm gonna dig you back up, JUST SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU! YOU SAID THERE WEREN'T ANYMORE SONGS, AND YOU LIED!"

The girls grabbed Anger by the arms, restraining him, and pulled him back. Fear was curled up into a ball sobbing.

"Don't be mad at him, Anger," said Joy. "Besides we're almost at the best part!"

"Really?!" bellowed Anger heatedly. "What?!"

"Watch it and see!" Joy pulled Anger over back in front of the screen. Fear also approached the controls, sniffling and rubbing the tears off the areas below his eyes. "So Anger's not gonna kill me, correct?"

"No," replied Anger. "But I'm still mad at you for lying to me!"

"That I can respect."

"So what was your favorite part of the adventure?"

"Really?!" Anger yelled. " _This_ is the best part?!"

"Go ahead, Anger!" said Joy. "Tell them your favorite part!"

"My favorite part was when that fox character stole your invitations. That was funny. Unfortunately you got them back."

"My favorite part was when they fixed their friend's sail!" said Joy. "That was so nice of them!"

"I'm fairly certain they only did that just to get across the river," said Disgust.

"My favorite part was when Anger didn't end up strangling me," said Fear.

"Is it okay if I say my least favorite part?" asked Sadness. "I don't have a favorite part."

"My favorite part is the fact that this dreck is finally over! Thank goodness!" shouted Anger.

"I think I just lost half of my brain cells watching this show," said Disgust.

"Ditto here!" said Anger.

"For an educational show, AKA a show that's apparently supposed to make you smarter," said Fear. "It more or less felt like I was getting dumber by the minute."

"See?" Disgust told Joy. "Fear knows what's up. I can't believe you made us watch this, Joy."

"But I only did it because I thought it would be fun!" stated Joy.

"FUN?!" yelled Anger. "How is this show fun?! That's it!" Anger began to leave the room. "I am going to the other room and I'm not coming out until tomorrow! I need time to get that idiotic show out of my memory!"

"I'm with Anger," scoffed Disgust as she also left the room.

"Me as well," said Fear as he also began to leave. "Sorry, Joy. The show you picked was terrible and it hurt my head watching it. So...see ya tomorrow." He rushed out of the room.

"Guess we're the only ones in here now," Sadness muttered. "Joy?" She looked up, only to notice Joy was crying. "What's wrong?"

"The show was awful! The only reason why I pretend to even like it was because I thought it would make everybody more positive! Now everyone probably hates me now!"

"They don't hate you," said Sadness. "Sure, they probably won't let you be in charge of deciding which TV show we should watch on Saturdays, but they definitely don't hate you. We all make mistakes. The important thing is that you learned from yours."

"Thanks, Sadness." Joy sniffled as she hugged Sadness.

"Steven Universe is still on. Wanna watch it?" Sadness asked.

"Sounds great!" accepted Joy.

So for the rest of the day, Joy, Sadness, and Riley watched Steven Universe, allowing Joy and Sadness to bond even closer as friends. Anger eventually got to watch his Breaking Bad and ended up forgetting about that horrible show he had recently just witnessed. And Dora is still the annoying explorer she has always been and always will be for the rest of eternity.


End file.
